This invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing a satellite sensor within a vehicle.
Vehicles include various different sensors that measure a variety of vehicle characteristics during vehicle operation. For example, sensors are used to measure vertical acceleration, lateral acceleration, roll-over angular rate, etc. These sensors are mounted at various different locations throughout the vehicle. A vehicle control unit uses information from the various sensors to determine whether conditions are appropriate for deploying a safety restraint device, such as an airbag.
Typically, a main or center tunnel sensor assembly is mounted to a vehicle structure at a central location within the vehicle. This center tunnel sensor assembly is used to measure various vehicle characteristics that occur near the center of the vehicle. Satellite sensor assemblies are used to measure vehicle characteristics that occur at satellite vehicle locations, i.e., vehicle locations remotely positioned relative to the center of the vehicle.
The satellite sensors are typically mounted to vehicle structures at locations remote from a center vehicle position. For example, satellite sensors can be mounted at the front or rear of the vehicle, or can be mounted along the sides of the vehicle near the vehicle doors. These sensor assemblies include printed circuit boards and associated electronics that are enclosed within a housing.
During sensor installation, the housing is attached to a vehicle structural component with fasteners. Due to the small size of the satellite sensor housing and the limited packaging space available within the vehicle, it is often difficult to mount the housing to the vehicle. Two hands are required to properly position the sensor housing, hold the sensor housing in place, and fasten the housing to the vehicle structure.
Further, during assembly the sensor assembly can be jostled or bumped against adjacent vehicle components. This can loosen sensor and electronic components mounted within the housing, leading to inaccurate vehicle characteristic measurements.
Thus, there is a need for a satellite sensor assembly that can be quickly and easily installed without introducing unwanted vibrations to the sensor components during assembly, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.